Break a Leg!
by Chuquita
Summary: Goku accidently breaks Veggie's leg and ends up as his maid until the prince's leg heals. Featuring Chi-Chi's 'Mexican super-hot ahh-my-tongue's-on-fire hot sauce!
1. Ohhhhhhh the PAIN....just kidding! :)

6:11 PM 1/13/02  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week:  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: [standing in Bulma's lab w/Veggie & Goku] Hi! We're back!  
And I just wrote my first and ONLY Tenchi fic. Which was no bigger  
than 14.3KB!  
Vegeta: [hooked up to Bulma's brain chemical level machine] (flatly)  
Good for you.  
Chuquita: HEY! I just thought somebody'd like to know. Hey, this is a  
new fic in't it? (to Goku) Say, Son-San, would you mind doing the honors  
& recapping our viewing audiance about Veggie's little dilemma here?  
Goku: (happily) YUP! I mean, NOPE! I mean, SURE!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Oh brother.  
Goku: Me & Chu-sama were looking through a doctor book she found and we  
think Veggie has a psychological disorder called "Deniasmackaphobia", which  
basically says that its caused by a brain chemical inbalance and someone who  
has it is afraid of getting too emotionally attached to his (glances at  
Veggie, grinning) big buddy and is afraid of being hurt or (fake-sniffle)  
being rejected and even though he loves his big buddy so much his fear makes  
him put up a kind of 'touch love' forcefield so he hits me instead of hugs  
me. [rubs Veggie on the head] Isn't that right little buddy 'o mine who loves  
me but is afraid I won't love him back even though I already do!  
Vegeta: (growls) CUT THAT OUT!  
Chuquita: To continue where Son-San left off...Veggie & I got into an  
arguement about weither he had this 'phobia' or not so I dared him to come  
with us back to Bulma's lab to test his brain levels. If he has it, I win.  
If he doesn't, then he's just a little werido who likes to smack Son-San  
around when he tries to make nice with him.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) You could've just said I would win if it doesn't.  
Chuquita: Well it's more fun my way.  
Vegeta: To YOU maybe...  
Chuquita: ALRIGHT! LET THE TESTING BEGIN!  
  
  
Summary: Goku accidently breaks Veggie's leg, causing it to end up in a cast.  
Being unable to train w/a broken leg, Veggie is forced to stay in bed until  
it heals. The doctor perscribes Bulma, Goku, & Chi-Chi to do everything they  
can to keep the prince comfortable while his leg gets better. But what  
happens when Veggie starts abusing his power over them? And what'll he do  
when he gets better and no longer gets any special treatment? How far will he  
go to pretend he's still in pain? Find out!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" OOOH! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! " Vegeta pouted as he sat on the couch, his  
right leg wrapped up in a cast.  
" Veggie I'm sorry I really am! " Goku pleaded with him.  
" Hmmph. " Vegeta stubbornly turned his head the other way, " Sorry isn't going to fix  
my leg and get me back to training IS IT! " he yelled.  
" I said I'm sorry little Veggie. I really really am sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that  
hard little buddy! " Goku sniffled.  
" WELL YOU _DID_! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" You leave Goku alone! " Bulma yelled at the ouji, " It's your own fault for challanging  
him to a fight in the first place! "  
Goku walked over to where Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Dr. Buffalowings where standing, " Veggie's  
mad at me. " said sadly, " I don't want him mad at me. I like him. "  
" He has absolutely NO reason to be mad at you. If anything it's YOU who should be mad at  
him for dragging you outside to fight him at 3 o'clock in the morning! " Chi-Chi said bluntly,  
then glared at Vegeta, " He isn't worth it, the little obsessive creep. "  
" VEGGIE IS _NOT_ A CREEP! He's just misunderstood. " Goku smiled, correcting her.  
" Ugh... " Chi-Chi shook her head.  
" Dr. B do you think he'll be alright? " Bulma asked.  
" He'll be just fine. " Dr. Buffalowings answered her, " But he's going to need a lot of  
rest so that leg will heal properly. You'll have to get him up to his bed and he's also going to  
need a lot of special care. "  
" That's the last thing Vegeta needs, to be SPOILED some more. " Bulma grumbled, " How  
long are we gonna have to spoil him for? "  
" Until the leg gets better. Everyone heals at a different speed. And when his leg  
finishes healing you can call me on the phone to come over so I can take it off him. " Dr. Buffalowings  
said as he picked up his briefcase and headed towards the frontdoor, " Goodbye then. "  
" Goodbye! " Bulma waved along with Goku.  
" Hey, that guy didn't take care of Veggie at all. " Goku complained.  
" That's because that is OUR job, Goku. " Bulma answered, " We have to take care of him  
until his leg heals enough to have that cast taken off. "  
" You mean we gotta be Veggie's SERVANTS?! " Goku whined, shocked.  
A wide, goofy grin engulfed the ouji's face, " Kaka-chan gets to be _MY_ personal  
servant/slave/maid! ALL _MINE_! "  
" He is NOT, because, he's coming home with me. " Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta, " Get your  
coat Goku and meet me in the car. " she ordered her husband.  
" Sorry Veggie. " Goku said, still saddened by the accident he had caused.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Chi-Chi, who was packing her own things up. He looked down at  
his leg & smirked, " OHHHHHHH!!! " he wailed in pain.  
Goku's head jolted up, " VEGGIE! "  
" Vegeta are you alright?! " Bulma said, worried as she ran over to him. Goku zipped after  
her. Chi-Chi stood there in the doorway, annoyed.  
" Veggie? Veggie it's your leg in't it? It must hurt so bad. " Goku sniffled as he rubbed  
the cast, " You're poor little Veggie-toes must be squshed all because I CARELESSLY _TWISTED_ AND  
POUNDED AND MASHED AND-- "  
" --SHUDDAP! " Vegeta snapped at him, then, noticing the surprised look on Goku & Bulma's  
faces, coughed slightly, " I meant, go back to part where you were humbly begging for my  
forgiveness, Kakarrot. " he said more calmly.  
" You HAM! You're making this up! You're not really in PAIN! " Chi-Chi shouted at him,  
" YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO KEEP GOKU HERE SO YOU CAN FEED OFF HIS KINDESS AND GET YOUR BUTT PAMPERED  
LIKE YOU'RE KING OF THE WORLD! "  
" Chi-Chi, the doctor DID say he would experiance a lot of pain. " Bulma said, conserned.  
" SPONTANIOUSLY!? " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Oh my poor lil-lil buddy Veggie! " Goku sniffled as he hugged Vegeta. He turned his  
head towards Chi-Chi, " Please lemmie stay with him, who's gonna carry him up the stairs? Who's  
gonna tuck his little Veggie-self into bed? Who's gonna be able to wake up at 5:00am in the  
morning to check if he's alright? " he cried. Vegeta smiled, pleased. Goku let go of him &  
walked over to Chi-Chi and took her hands. The ouji glared at him from the sudden lack of  
attention.  
" Chi-chan, I'm the one who broke Veggie's leg so I have to be responsible for him until  
he gets better. Right Veggie? " Goku glanced over at Vegeta, who grinned again. Chi-Chi stared  
back at Goku, then sighed in defeat.  
" Alright, we'll both stay here and take care of him as long as you like. " Chi-Chi sighed,  
then warned, " But as soon as that cast comes off he isn't going to get ONE chore out of me! "  
" YAY! " Goku laughed happily, then rushed over to Vegeta & picked him up under the arms,  
holding him face to face, " Isn't that GREAT little buddy! I get to stay and take care of you! "  
he swung the ouji around, then lost his grip, sending Vegeta hurtling into the wall.  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!! " he  
screamed as he fell to the floor.  
" Great, there goes the other leg. " Bulma rolled her eyes.  
" I wish he'd break his big fat mouth instead. " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
  
  
" Awwww! Don't you look cozy! " Goku said as he stared at the ouji, who was laying on his  
back on his bed.  
" The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji is NOT to be considered "cozy"! " Vegeta growled  
at Goku in the tone he only used when he boasted about the fact that he was royalty.  
" I'm sorry Veggie. " Goku answered, then grinned, " But you DO look awful comfortable in  
there! "  
" You will bow for my forgiveness Kakarrot. Now BOW before your prince! " Vegeta ordered.  
" But Veggie, I never had to bow to you before? " Goku said, confused.  
" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, the PAIN! IT HURTS SOOOOOOOO BAAAAAAAAD! " Vegeta whined, tugging  
at his leg.  
" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! " Goku bowed, " Please get better Veh-GEE! "  
" Aww, Kaka-chAAAn! Look how GUILTY you are! " Vegeta squealed happily, " It just makes me  
BUBBLE inside to see your thrid-class self at my feet! " he giggled.  
" Huh? " Goku looked at him questionably.  
Vegeta turned pale, " Uhh, I, I mean, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY LEG!!! "  
Chi-Chi & Bulma stared at Vegeta skeptically.  
" Here. " Bulma said, dropping a small bell on Vegeta's lap.  
" OHHHHHHHH--what's this for? " Vegeta paused from moaning.  
" To keep you under control. " Bulma answered, " Whenever you need something, just ring  
this little bell and one of us will be up to check on you. "  
" And attend to my needs? " Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" Yes. "  
" And fufill whatever desire I wish? "  
" Yes. "  
" EEE!! " he squealed excitedly, grabbing the bell, " It's a SERVANT SUMMONER! "  
" GAH! " Bulma, Goku, & Chi-Chi fell to the ground, animé style.  
" Urg! VEGETA! " Bulma gritted her teeth as Vegeta playfully jingled the little bell.  
She groaned, " Fine. FINE. Call it what you want! I'm going downstairs. " she said, heading for  
the stairs.  
" *DING DING DING*! "  
Bulma glared at the grinning ouji over her shoulder, " Yes, Vegeta? "  
" Nothing, just testing it. " Vegeta smirked at her.  
" Something tells me, that this is going to be a LONG day. " Bulma said to herself as  
she continued down the stairs.  
" Come on Goku. " Chi-Chi said as she left the room. Goku grinned & followed her.  
" *DING DING DING*! "  
" Whadda you want! " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Vegeta.  
" I want Kakarrot to stay here with me. " Vegeta nodded.  
" But Veggie! I wanna go eat! " Goku whined.  
" *sniffle* *DING DING DING*! "  
Goku sighed, " Oh-kay Veggie. "  
  
  
" Little buddy, I don't see how a tub of ice-cream is gonna help your leg get better. "  
Goku raised an eyebrow as he scooped another blob of chocolate ice cream out of the gallon &  
stuck the spoonful in Vegeta's mouth. The ouji swallowed the ice cream & licked his lips.  
" Hmm? OH! It's a, uh, an old saiyajin remedy for, uh, broken limbs. " Vegeta lied,  
then pointed to his mouth, " Now keep scoopin Kakarrot. "  
" Whatever you say little buddy. " Goku said, then sniffed the ice cream. He shoved  
another spoonful into the ouji's mouth. Then, as he was swallowing, Goku lifted the tub over  
his head & started devouring the ice cream wildly. He let out a loud, obnoxious belch, causing  
Vegeta's eyes to pop wide-open.  
" I LOVE ICE CREAM! " Goku grinned happily, " Don't you Veggie! "  
" ... " Vegeta glared at him.  
" What! I said I was hungry. " Goku answered, " You wouldn't want me to STARVE now would  
you little buddy? " he giggled, rubbing Vegeta on the head.  
" WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THAT GUILT OF YOURS! " Vegeta shouted.  
" Huh? Guilt? "  
" YES _GUILT_! JUST A COUPLE MINUTES AGO YOU WERE BOWING AT MY FEET, humbly I might add,  
AND NOW YOU'RE BACK TO YOUR STUPID KAKO-SELF! "  
" Silly little buddy! " Goku chirped, " I do the craziest things when I'm hungry, and  
now that we're both all chock-fulla choc-olate, I don't feel that bad anymore! "  
" Yeah well you better get back to servanting me in a hurry or I'll make you feel  
REAL BAD! " Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
" Whatsat little buddy? " Goku asked, happy as ever.  
" Nothing. " Vegeta crossed his arms, then felt REAL pain on his foot & screamed, " AHH!  
IT HURTS FOR REAL THIS TIME! " he wailed, then sweatdropped to see Goku playfully trying to  
squeeze the cast on Vegeta's foot with his hand, " Errrrr...YOU STOP THAT! "  
" Eh?! " Goku was taken aback. He giggled nervously, " Sorry little buddy. "  
" I WISH YOU WERE STILL STARVING! THEN I'D GET SOME RESPECT OUTTA YA! "  
" Oh I'm still gonna take care of ya Veggie! " Goku smiled at him, " As long as your  
little Veggie foot is in that cast you can consider me your personal caretaker! "  
" I like servant better. " Vegeta answered him.  
" ...oh-kay, I, I GUESS "servant" would work too... " Goku trailed off uneasily, then  
perked up again, " So if there's anything you want you just name it! "  
" Good... " Vegeta smirked, rubbing his hands together, " I will. "  
  
  
" Ohhhh, so...tired...the pain...feel...so weak...can't..go on...UGH! " Goku flopped  
onto the floor.  
" HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LYING THERE IN PAIN AND MISERY! YOU'RE MY SERVANT! SMILE WHY  
DON'TCHA! AND NONE OF THOSE GOOFY BAKAYARO GRINS OF YOURS! " Vegeta barked at him, " I'm talking  
about those cute little smiles you make when you're content! "  
" But I'm not content...I'm in pain...and I can't feel my arms... " Goku whimped as his  
body lay nearly lifeless on the floor.  
" I DON'T CARE NOW GET UP! " Vegeta yelled.  
" But Veggie, I washed the windows, organized your clothes, cleaned your room, dusted  
the TV, cooked ya several batches of muffins-- "  
" --which were VERY yummy, " Vegeta said happily, patting his stomach.  
" --without giving me ANY, brushed your hair, tuned the radio, fixed the broken lightbulb,  
and I've been doing all of this non-stop without a break! I think I deserve one! " Goku pouted.  
" A..break? " Vegeta said curiously.  
" Umm-hmm. " Goku nodded pleadingly, " I think I wanna go home now Veggie. " he said,  
getting up, " At first it was really fun playing butler to you but now it's time for me to get  
Chi-chan and go home-- "  
" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY LEGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! "  
" Ahh, Veggie! Veggie what happened to it? Is it ok? " Goku said in a panicy voice as he  
rushed over to the bed.  
" Ohhhh, Kaka-chan! It hurts SO! " Vegeta pretended dramatically, " But, you go ahead,  
you go home with Chi-Chi. I'll--OHHHH--be fine.. " he said in a weak voice.  
" Veggie-veggie! You're not in any condition for me to leave you yet! " Goku clasped the  
ouji's right hand, " I'm sorry for wanting to leave, it was so selfish of me, after all I have  
two legs and all you have right now is one and you can't even walk with one! " he sniffled,  
then grinned stupidly, " You'd have to hop! Like a lil bunny rabbit! Hop-hop-hop! "  
" MMPH! " Vegeta growled under his breath at Goku's sudden change of tone.  
" But seriously, I said I'll do anything for you till your leg heals, I'm in your debt  
because of it, so now I have to pay it off. " he said, returning to a worried voice, ::Besides,  
there can't possibly be anything else left for me to do, I've done all his chores AND fed him  
already:: Goku snickered inside his head.  
" Oh yes, I've saved the VERY BEST for last! " Vegeta giggled maniacally.  
" Heh, really? You shouldn't have... " Goku said uneasily.  
" Kakarrot! Help me to the closet! " Vegeta ordered.  
" That's it! That's EASY! " Goku said cheerfully as he lifted the ouji onto his back &  
piggyback rode him to the closet, " Here we are Veggie! " he said, setting him down. Vegeta  
painfully limped over to the closet door.  
" To tell the truth Kakarrot, that wasn't the what I wanted you to do. It's just more  
suspenseful if I'm over here with you. " Vegeta cleared his throat, then put his hand around  
the door to the closet & opened it, revealing dozens of clothes. He spread the clothes apart to  
reveal a door in the back of the closet.  
" BEHOLD! THE CLOSET'S..uh..CLOSET! " Vegeta announced loudly.  
" You...want me to clean that too? " Goku said, feeling queasy of all the work he had  
been doing.  
" No Kakarrot, infact, I have something inside this special closet for you. " Vegeta  
smirked as Goku's eyes widened with excitement.  
" EEEE! VEGGIE GOT A GIFT JUST FOR MEEEEE! " Goku squealed.  
" Yes, Veggie got you a gift. " Vegeta snickered, " I was going to give it to you to  
wear for when after I became ruler of the universe and you became one of my most prized  
servants, buuut, now's a good as time as ever! " he said, then flung open the door to the  
secret closet. Goku's jaw dropped to the floor, " Isn't it adorable! "  
" NO. No no no no no no no! " Goku waved his arms in shock & disqust, " That is the   
last straw that broke the camel's back Veggie! No no NO! " he shrieked.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Vegeta collapsed to his knees, " MY LEEEEEEEEEEEG! " he sobbed,  
" If only my BELOVED big buddy hadn't SNAPPED IT IN TWO maybe I would be able to get up and  
train the way I normally do again! " he put his hands over his face & pretended to cry softly.  
" But, but, but, " Goku beggingly looked back & forth between the sobbing Vegeta & the  
contents of the 'secret closet', " I CAN'T wear that! It's utter humiliation! It's, it's  
self-confidence suicide to put that on! " his face turned a pale green color, " I WON'T WALK  
AROUND PLAYING SERVANT TO YOU IN A FRENCH MAID UNIFORM! "  
  
  
" I can't believe I'm going to be playing servant to you in a french maid uniform. "  
Goku said flatly from behind the bathroom door.  
" Oh! Come on out Ka-KEE! I wanna see how it looks on you! " A huge grin covered  
Vegeta's face, " If you're gonna be my number 1 servant you're gonna have to look like one! "  
" I can't...I can't show my face in this uniform! " Goku whined from inside. Vegeta  
snarled, frustrated.  
" YOU COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KI-BLAST THE DOOR DOWN! " Vegeta snapped  
at him, " NEED I REMIND YOU OF YOUR DEBT TO ME FOR ALMOST DESTROYING MY LEG! "  
" Alright... " Goku said quietly, then slowly opened the door; his head hanging down.  
" AWWWWW! LOOK HOW CUTE YOU LOOK! " Vegeta clasped his hands together, " Just the way  
I pictured it too! "  
Goku glared at the floor, too embarassed to look up, " You know Veggie, you remember  
how I said I would do anything earlier, well, this is kinda crossing that "anything" line. "  
he hesitated.  
" THERE IS NO _LINE_ WHEN YOU SAY ANYTHING! ANYTHING MEANS EVERYTHING! " Vegeta  
shouted, then smiled, " Now carry me back to my bed. " he held his arms out.  
Goku sighed, " Oh-kay little buddy, but you're not getting a piggyback ride this time,  
not w/me in THIS gettup anyway. " he said, picking Vegeta up in his arms & plopping him onto  
the bed.  
" Why thank you Kaka-chan! " Vegeta said, pleased.  
" You're welcome Veggie. " Goku said sadly.  
" A-hem! " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him, " What did I tell you about the nickname  
stuff! "  
" *sigh*. You're welcome, Prince Vegeta-sama. " Goku cringed as he spat it out.  
" Oh, and, by the way Kakarrot. When you answer your prince, I'd like you to do it  
with a smile on your face like I mentioned before. " Vegeta pointed out, then put his fingers  
on either of Goku's cheeks & made it look like the bigger saiyajin was smiling, " See! Like  
that! "  
Goku groaned.  
  
  
  
" I can't believe I'm making that short little jerk, cookies! " Chi-Chi grumbled as  
she continued to beat the batter in the bowl with a wooden spoon, " He doesn't deserve these  
cookies! AND WHAT'S HE BEEN DOING WITH GOKU ALL THIS TIME! HE'S KEPT MY POOR BABY IN THERE  
FOR OVER 2 HOURS NOW! " she continued to rant.  
" Relax Chi-Chi, I'm sure they're fine. " Bulma said, trying to calm her down.  
Chi-Chi stopped beating for a moment & narrowed her eyes at Bulma, " You don't believe  
a word you just said, do you? " she said flatly.  
" ...no. " Bulma sweatdropped, then went back to folding Vegeta's pajamas, " I should  
buy him a wheelchair so he could come downstairs and do this himself! "  
" A wheelchair... " Chi-Chi mused as she saw herself pushing Vegeta in a wheelchair off  
a cliff, Goku cheering her on, " Heh-heh-heh, yes, a wheelchair. " she cackled maniacally.  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at Chi-Chi, then went back to her work.  
" That stupid little prince. Prince of the jerks! That's what he is! " Chi-Chi grumbled  
to herself, then noticed a small jar next to her. She picked it up & read the label, " Mexican  
super-hot ahh-my-tongue's-on-fire hot sauce. " she read outloud, then grinned evilly, opened  
the bottle & put a few drops in the batter, " Vegeta likes the extreme, maybe I'll just spice  
his stupid cookies up a bit. " she snickered, then paused, " Oh what the hey! " she said, then  
dumped the entire contents into the bowl, " As long as it's in my hand, why not go all the way! "  
  
  
" Oh Ve-gee-tah! " Chi-Chi said in a sing-song voice as she climbed up the stairs to  
Vegeta's room. She snickered, " I brought a nice fresh batch of cookies for you! " she said,  
then opened the door and gasped, " WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!? "  
Vegeta was laying on his belly on the bed with a big doofy grin on his face while a  
depressed Goku, wearing a french-maid uniform massaged the ouji's shoulders.  
" GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi roared angrily.  
A expression of pure relief crossed Goku's face as he looked up, " CHI-CHAN! " he  
squealed with excitement, " OH CHI-CHI I'D NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN! " he sniffled  
happily, then ran over to her, only to trip over his feet & land face-first onto the floor,  
" Heh-heh, " he laughed nervously, " Heels. " he pointed to his shoes.  
Vegeta, realizing the massaging at stopped, glanced to his left only to see Chi-Chi  
snarling at him, enraged.  
" VEGETA! YOU---WHAT KIND OF OUTFIT IS THAT YOU PUT ON GOKU! " she screamed, walking  
up to him.  
" Ahh! COOKIES! " Vegeta gasped with delight as he swiped the whole tray from her.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" They look delicious don't they Kaka-chan? " he picked up one of the cookies &  
sniffed it. Chi-Chi chuckled deviously as she waited for Vegeta to take a bite out of one of  
the jalapaño tinted cookies.  
" Can I have a cookie Veggi--err, Prince Vegeta-sama? " Goku asked meekly, to Chi-Chi's  
surprise.  
" Well, you did give me one of the most GLORIOUS massages I've ever had, so, YES  
Kakarrot, you may have a cookie. " Vegeta smiled, handing one to Goku. Goku stared at the  
cookie, drool starting to drip down the side of his mouth.  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened, " AHH! GOKU NO! DON'T EAT THAT IT'S-- "  
" Mmm! YUMMY! " Goku had already finished the cookie off in one bite. Chi-Chi waited  
in nervous anxiety of what would follow, " Now what is it you wanted to tell me Chi-Chi? " he  
asked her.  
" Goku--you shouldn't eat--those cookies... " Chi-Chi trailed off nervously.  
" *GASP*! YOU DIDN'T _POISON_ THEM DID YOU! " Goku shrieked in horror. Vegeta, who's  
cheeks where now stuffed as fat as a chipmunk's, turned a pale green. He froze, waiting to  
swallow.  
" NO I didn't POISON them Goku! I don't intend to _kill_ Vegeta! " Chi-Chi rolled her  
eyes, " Yet... "  
" Then, why didn't you want me to eat them? " Goku asked.  
" I..I put hot sauce in those cookies... " Chi-Chi stammered.  
" Hot... " Goku said.  
" ...sauce?! " Vegeta gulped. Both saiyajin's faces suddenly turned bright red & steam  
flew out their ears.  
" AHH! HOT! HOT HOT HOT! " Goku yelped, " WATER WATER WATER! " he ran into the bathroom,  
then dunked his head in the sink & poured water out into his mouth like a waterfountain.  
" WAH FA ME! I CAT MOF!! " Vegeta wobbled his body back & forth.  
" I'M COMING LITTLE BUDDY! I'M COMIN I'M COMIN! " Goku cried as he grabbed a bucket of  
water, ran into the bedroom & doused Vegeta with the water, drenching him along with the bed. To  
Goku's surprise, the ouji still showed signs of dehydration, " What happened?! "  
" YOU MISSED MY MOUTH YOU IDIOT! " Vegeta screamed.  
" OH! I'M SORRY VEGGIE I'M SORRY! I'LL GET MORE WATER! " Goku said, getting ready to  
run back into the bathroom.  
" NO! NO MORE BUCKETS! " Vegeta yelled, frightened.  
Chi-Chi groaned, " Ugh, here! " she said, holding a glass of water out to Vegeta, " Out  
of the kindess of my heart I'm going to end your suffering for the moment. "  
" Gee, thanks. " Vegeta remarked sarcastically, then grabbed the glass & glugged the  
water down. He sighed as smoke came out his mouth from the jalapañoes.  
" Now that we're all situated, " Chi-Chi said calmly as Goku came back into the room & sat  
down on the bed next to Vegeta, " How about if you tell me WHY MY GOKU IS DRESSED UP LIKE SOME  
FRENCH MAID! " she growled, grabbing Vegeta by the collar.  
" I'm in debt to him Chi-chan. " Goku sighed sadly, " I broke his leg so now I have to  
care for him until he gets well. "  
" Well then, what if we do 'an eye for an eye' and he can break one of your legs BECAUSE  
I THINK THIS WHOLE THING IS SCREWY!! "  
Goku gasped, " I would never DREAM of having Veggie break my leg like that! He loves me!"  
" Goku, people who love you don't force you to do their chores and bake them things and  
wear, wear, whatever kind of clothes those are! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" But Veggie would do the same thing for me, right Veggie? " Goku smiled at Vegeta.  
" It's Prince Vegeta-sama. " Vegeta corrected him.  
" Oh! Right, Pri-- "  
" SEE! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! " Chi-Chi shouted, " HE'S USING YOU! "  
" He is not and I'm just going to have to wait until Veggie heals to go back to normal  
oh-kay Chi-Chi? He's my responsibility now till that cast comes off. " Goku nodded.  
Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta, " Yeah, well he better heal QUICKLY or I'll HEAL him MYSELF! "  
Vegeta chuckled nervously, " Heh-heh-heh... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
11:21 PM 1/15/02  
END OF PART ONE  
Goku: (observing) Hmm, _I_ seem to be on the "pain" side of this relationship this  
time around.  
Chuquita: Go figure. When you write stories with the same characters long enough you eventually  
can't control the way they react to things anymore. I didn't even know this was gonna be a  
"Veggie-fun" "Goku-pain" fic.  
Goku: (murmuring) Haven't seen one of those in a while...in your fics, I mean.  
Chuquita: [walks over to Vegeta, who's still hooked up to the head device] So, how's our lil  
guinia pig doing.  
Vegeta: Weet weet weet weet WEEET!  
All: ? [sweatdrop]  
Vegeta: (grumbling) I hate it when you do that.  
Chuquita: Hee, I can't resist, you should know me by now. [rips a piece of paper out of the  
helmet] Ahh, the results.  
Goku: (squeals) OOH! WHATSIT SAY! WHATSIT SAY!  
Chuquita: Hmm...(frowns)  
Vegeta: (grinning victoriously) HA! I WON! I TOLD YOU SO!  
Chuquita: (grins) We HAVE a chemical inbalance!  
Goku: YAY!  
Vegeta: (shocked) Huh?...  
Chuquita: That explains a lot.  
Vegeta: I HAVE NO SUCH MENTAL INBALANCE!  
Chuquita: Hey, computers don't lie Vedge-head.  
Goku: OOHEY! LET'S FIX VEGGIE!  
Chuquita: (confused) What?  
Goku: Let's fix Veggie's inbalance!  
Chuquita: Not a bad idea Son-San...  
Vegeta: FIX IT?!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Join us next time when we find out what happens when Veggie's brain gets  
balanced out, plus, part 2 of Break a Leg!  
Goku: BYE EVERYBODY!  
Vegeta: (whimpers) Help me... 


	2. The giant blueberry muffin of _death_!

4:46 PM 1/16/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Peanuts"  
Charlie Brown: I've just writen a short story, Linus,  
and I want to know what you think of it...  
Linus: ...  
Linus: ...  
Charlie Brown: Well?  
Linus: I don't know... I can't read...  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi and welcome back everybody. While you've been gone, Son-San & I  
have been hooking Veggie's head-machine up to fix the inbalanced chemicals  
in his little vegetable-sized brain. [pats Vegeta on the head] In't that right  
Veggie!  
Vegeta: (grunting he tries to pull the machine off his head) YOU'LL...NEVER...  
TAKE ME ALIVE!  
Chuquita: (rolls her eyes) There's one I've heard WAY too many times. [turns  
to Goku] Flip the switch Son-San!  
Goku: (salutes her) CONSIDER IT FLIPPED! [*flip*]  
Vegeta: (shrieks wildly as different colored juices flow in & out of his brain)  
Goku: (salivating) Hmm, juices...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Machine: Brain juices--err, CHEMICALS balanced. System complete.  
Goku: (giggles) Hee-hee, juices. I love juices.  
Chuquita: ENOUGH WITH THE JUICES! [walks over to Veggie] So Veggie, howya feelin?  
Vegeta: (groans) (groggily) Huh-wha?...  
Goku: [unstraps the ouji from the machine] There we go little buddy!  
Vegeta: [looks up at them]  
Chuquita: (curiously) So...how do you feel now Vedge?  
Vegeta: I...I feel...I feel...WONDERFUL! (squeals happily; w/little hearts above his head)  
Chu & Goku: (fall down animé style) WAH!?  
Vegeta: (exstatic) I'VE NEVER FELT THIS HAPPY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! [grabs Chu & hugs her] OH  
THANK YOU CHU-CHU!  
Chuquita: (raises an eyebrow) "Chu-Chu"??...and why are you hugging me. You're not supposed  
to hug the host! Not you in particular anyway! It's not in your nature to--  
Vegeta: (happily) YES IT WAS! [pulls her away] All you did was get rid that mean old inbalance  
so I can finally be myself!  
Chuquita: (confused) But this isn't you. You're not [tries to get out of his grip on her arms]  
this kind of touchy-feely person.  
Goku: (chuckles) Yeah Veggie, the only touch you give me is when you punch my face in!  
Vegeta: (pushes Chu away) (stares at Goku) ...EEE! (w/big sparkily eyes) Oh Kakarrotto-chan!  
[takes two steps closer to Goku, who backs up as he does so] (in awe) Come to me my little  
Kaka-chan--you sweet, wonderful, understanding creature you.  
Goku: (nervous) Uh, Veggie, I really don't think I should--(yelps as Vegeta latches onto his  
waist, squeezing him) --ACK!  
Vegeta: (staring up at him, still w/big sparkily eyes) Oh Kakay, I love you so much!  
Goku: (grins) REALLY little buddy?  
Vegeta: (nods) (sweetly) Of COURSE I do. I sleep with a little Kaka-plushie as my teddybear  
every night. [snuggles closer] But it's not as cozy as where I am right now!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) (to Chu) I'm starting to feel uneasy again. Ya think you could get him off me?  
Chuquita: (also sweatdropping) I'll...go get the crowbar. You, uh, stay right there. [runs off]  
Goku: ... [looks down at Vegeta, who's sighing dreamily, his eyes closed] (to Chu) WHERE AM I  
GONNA GO!?  
  
Summary: Goku accidently breaks Veggie's leg, causing it to end up in a cast.  
Being unable to train w/a broken leg, Veggie is forced to stay in bed until  
it heals. The doctor perscribes Bulma, Goku, & Chi-Chi to do everything they  
can to keep the prince comfortable while his leg gets better. But what  
happens when Veggie starts abusing his power over them? And what'll he do  
when he gets better and no longer gets any special treatment? How far will he  
go to pretend he's still in pain? Find out!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" NO NO NO AND NO! "  
" But Chi-chan! "  
" I SAID _NO_! " Chi-Chi stomped her foot on the ground, " I AM _NOT_ GOING TO BAKE THAT  
SHORT LITTLE IDIOT AN EIGHT FOOT TALL MUFFIN! "  
" A _BLUEBERRY_ muffin. " Vegeta corrected her, a smirk on his face.  
" But Chi-chan, Veggie's leg is hurt really bad! " Goku protested, " He's sick. "  
Chi-Chi scoffed at Goku's outfit, " Ha! In more ways than one. "  
" WHAT IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN! " Vegeta snarled at her.  
" You KNOW what I mean. That ridiculous outfit you're making Goku wear! " she exclaimed.  
" I promoted him from peasant to servant? What's wrong with that? " Vegeta shrugged like  
it was nothing.  
" Ohhh... " Goku sighed sadly.  
" WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT! LOOK AT HIM! " Chi-Chi pointed to Goku.  
" Hmm, you're right. He's doing far too less work for me. " Vegeta nodded, " Kakarrot, I'm  
promoting you again. "  
" AGAIN?! " Goku looked horrified.  
" Yes, you are now my head butler. " Vegeta snickered, " You will find a light grey suit  
in the closet across the hall. Put it on. "  
" A _SUIT_! VEGGIE I DON'T WANNA WEAR A-- "  
" OHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! MY LEEEEEEEEEEEEEG! OH IT  
HURTS ME SO! I MAY GO ANY MINUTE NOW... " Vegeta trailed of, psudo-sobbing, " Goodbye my little  
Kaka-chan! "  
" AHH! NO GOODBYE! NO GOODBYE! " Goku waved his arms about in a panic, " I'm goin little  
buddy, I'm goin. Really I am! " he backed up, then dashed out of the room.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta chuckled, " Perfectly wrapped around my finger. Just the way I  
like him. " he looked up to see Chi-Chi glaring at him, then sweatdropped.  
" Oh...you're...still here? "  
" *icey-glare* "  
" Umm, " he paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say, " So, where's my  
8 foot tall blueberry muffin! "  
Chi-Chi walked over to the foot Vegeta had the cast around & with a skeptical look on  
her face squeezed the cast as hard as she could, causing the ouji to wail out in pain.  
" AHH! VEGGIE! VEGGIE WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU ALRIGHT! " Goku ran into the room, half-way  
into his butler uniform.  
" She tried to rip my leg off! " Vegeta wailed, pointing at Chi-Chi, who stared at him  
in surprise.  
" I...I thought he was lying about the cast. " she glanced at Goku, " I'm sorry, but the  
way he was acting--IT'S GOTTA BE FAKE! "  
" Well then, little Veggie must be very skilled then to pretend that my blow to his foot  
knocked it along with his leg AND KNEE out of alignment. He must have also been faking all the  
blood that gushed out of his leg on the way to the hospital. " Goku folded his arms.  
" But--but--he was-- " Chi-Chi turned to Vegeta, who looked like he was ready to burst  
into tears again, ::You faker::  
Vegeta smirked at her, ::You'll never know::  
" ERRRRRRR...fine. " Chi-Chi said, trying to maintain calm, " Maybe I'll go make his  
highness a giant blueberry muffin after all. " she said, then glared at Vegeta, " A GIANT  
BLUEBERRY MUFFIN OF _DEATH_!! " she shouted, then left.  
" Mmm. Sounds tasty. " Goku rubbed his stomach.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Muh, maybe you should go down and check on her. You know, make  
sure she isn't adding any POISONS to the muffinmix? " he shivered.  
" Now why would Chi-Chi do something like that? " Goku asked curiously.  
" BECAUSE SHE HATES ME YOU IDIOT! " Vegeta stomped, then yelped as his broken foot   
smacked into the edge of the bed, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! PAIN! _REAL_ PAIN! "  
he cried loudly.  
" OH! LITTLE BUDDY! " Goku gasped, worried.  
" KAKARROT--*sob*--GET ME A PILLOW TO *sob* PROP MY---FOOT! PROP IT NOW! " Vegeta ordered  
between sobs of pain.  
" I got it, here it is! " Goku said as he placed a large, fluffy pillow underneath the  
ouji's broken leg, " There. All better. " he lightly patted the leg. Vegeta grinned widely, then  
froze all of a sudden.  
" WAIT! "  
" Huh? "  
" I just realized, if I send you downstairs it would leave me in here alone and  
unprotected...but I can't risk it if that onna is REALLY going to poison my beautiful muffiney  
pastry!.... " Vegeta thought for a moment, " Kakarrot! Your Prince orders you to piggyback him  
down the stairs to spy--err, _check_ on Chi-Chi. " he corrected himself.  
" YEA! PIGGYBACK TIME! " Goku said happily, then lept onto the ouji's back.  
" ACK! KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta roared angrily.  
" Yes Veggie? " Goku asked innocently.  
" I...MEANT...YOU...GIVE..._ME_ A PIGGYBACK RIDE. NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND YOU BIG FAT  
BAKAYARO! " Vegeta grunted.  
" Oh yeah... " Goku sighed, then hopped off & chucked the ouji onto his back & grabbed  
his legs, " Come on Veggie! Let's go! "  
" WAIT! KAKARROT! MY ARMS! I--YIPE! " Vegeta yelped as his head smacked into the floor  
and bounced upon the stairs as Goku raced down them. He groaned in agony.  
Goku looked over his shoulder, " Hey Veggie? What're you doing down there? "  
" Ohhhhhhh... " Vegeta groaned, lifting his upper-body to talk, then sighed & fell back  
down again.  
" You know where I should sit you? Right on the couch. " Goku said as he picked the  
dazed Vegeta up & set him on the couch infront of his super-mega-ultra-freakishly-large-what-do  
-you-need-a-screen-this-big-for-anyway TV set, " There. Does that feel better little buddy! "  
Goku grinned at him, then tugged at the ouji's cheek. Vegeta growled at him, causing Goku to  
let go in slight alarm.  
Goku grabbed the remote & handed it to Vegeta, " Here ya go Veggie. Now you just sit  
tight and watch some nice television while I go check on Chi-Chi for you to make sure she's  
not trying to kill you with food-poisonings oh-kay? " he said sweetly.  
The ouji nodded, pleased with the extra-caring, spoiling attention Goku was giving him.  
He turned the TV on just as Goku left the room.  
" Welcome to this edition of, "The Twilight Zone". I'm your host, the guy with the  
creepy accent. Today, a tale of ultimate betrayal of companionship, or the betrayal of one's mind.  
Take one Victor Krakatoa, one of the richest most value people in southern California. He owns one  
of the biggest diamond-mines in the world. A mine, that happens to border a region, of the Twilight  
Zone. "  
" Oooh. " Vegeta oohed, then peeked over his shoulder. To his dismay, and short stature,  
the ouji could see only half-way over the back of the couch, " KakaYY, where are you! " he whined,  
then huffed and returned back to television set.  
The screen showed a man sitting infront of an open fire in a big cushiony maroon-colored  
chair. Another man stood to the side of him.  
" George, call Olivia & tell her to fetch me some soup. " the man in the chair said.  
'George' nodded and left into the kitchen.  
" How's he doing? " a woman infront of a big pot asked George.  
" Fine, unfortuantely. " George glared at the man in the chair.  
" Don't worry, I'll take care of him. " Olivia responded, then poured some of the soup in  
the pot into a bowl, " Here, give this to him. " she smirked.  
" Ahh, his fortune will be ours in no time. " George rubbed his hands together, " And who  
would think to suspect us, his loyal servants. He trusts me more than any of us too. What perfect  
irony. "  
Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" And soon, my dear, " George said, taking Olivia's hands in his, " Soon this will be all  
ours. You shall be a duchess, and I duke. "  
Olivia laughed, " And all thanks to Mr. Krakatoa. "  
They both took glasses and gave cheers.  
" To Mr. Krakatoa! " George snickered, then put his glass down, " I'm going to bring him  
the soup now, check and see how he's doing. "  
" How ARE you doing? " a voice chirped from behind Vegeta, sending the panicked ouji  
leaping upwards into the ceiling. He fell back down onto the couch, dizzy.  
" I said, how are you doing? "  
Vegeta looked up to see Goku in the butler's uniform staring down at him innocently, " Are  
you feeling alright little buddy Veggie? "  
" Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine. " Vegeta said nervously.  
" Here, lemmie help you up little buddy, you look like you had a scare. " Goku giggled,  
picking him up & setting him upright on the sofa.  
Vegeta stared at him nervously, " I, I, I, I, DON'T TOUCH ME! " he screamed, frightened,  
pushing Goku away, " Duh--duh don't you come near me! I, I, I kn-know what you're up to! "  
" You do Veggie? " Goku said, saddened.  
" YOU BET I DO! " Vegeta pointed at him, angry, " YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!  
YOU'RE IN ON THE POISONED MUFFIN THING WITH HER! " he sobbed.  
" WHA?! " Goku was taken back, " Veggie what are you talking about? "  
" YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT KAKARROT....and I thought you loved me,  
*sniffle*. "  
" But I do. " Goku said, confused, " And I don't understand where you'd get an idea like  
that? " he scratched his head.  
" HA! Playing the fool, how long have you been doing that Kakarrot? Maybe it was all just  
a lie from the start! "  
" What??? "  
" Tell me Kakarrot, do you knock off ALL your little buddies, or just the RICH ONES! " he  
narrowed his eyes at Goku.  
" I never knocked off any of my old little buddies, and I'd never do that to you.  
Especially to you. " Goku said, conserned, then grinned stupidly, " Little buddies are for hugging,  
not for blowing up, you lil silly! " he reached out to give Vegeta a hug. The ouji hesitated, then  
let Goku hug him, " See! "  
" Mmm, " Vegeta nodded, convinced. A comforted smile on his face.  
" Vegeta, your muffin is ready. " Chi-Chi's voice said menacingly from behind them.  
" AHH! " Vegeta shrieked, pushing Goku away again.  
" Chi-chan! Now look what you did, you scared Veggie! " Goku whined.  
" Good. " Chi-Chi smirked at Vegeta, " Maybe he'll let us leave. "  
" I.... " Vegeta stared at them both, paranoid. He screamed at the top of his lungs,  
" ONNA!!!! "  
" VEGETA! " Bulma poked her head in the room.  
" ONNA! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME! THEY'RE GOING TO STEAL ALL OUR MONEY! " Vegeta yelled  
frantically, " YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING! NOW! "  
" ... " Bulma glanced over at Goku & Chi-Chi, hoping to get an answer. Goku just shrugged  
& Chi-Chi shook her head.  
" Vegeta, why would you think they're trying to POISON you? " Bulma asked calmly.  
" ...TV. " Vegeta answered.  
Bulma, Goku, & Chi-Chi all sweatdropped.  
" Silly impressionable little buddy 'o mine! " Goku giggled.  
" And what were you watching? " Bulma went on.  
" ...Twilight Zone. "  
" VEGETA! " Bulma screamed angrily, " YOU _KNOW_ WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU WATCH HORROR SHOWS!  
YOU START THINKING 'what if this is happening to me and I don't know it' AND YOU KEEP YOURSELF  
AWAKE THE WHOLE NIGHT AND WHEN YOU _DO_ GO TO SLEEP YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES AND WAKE ME UP SO _I_ HAVE  
TO HAVE A RESTLESS NIGHT ALSO! IN SHORT--YOU'RE PARANOID! "  
" I am NOT paranoid! "  
" You are when you watch this stuff! " Bulma pointed at the TV screen.  
" Hmmph! " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" And now you're probably going to do the same thing tonight. I know it's too late! You've  
already seen the majority of it, but I'm NOT going to watch you tonight. "  
She turned to Goku, who had a big grin on his face and was holding his arm in the air like  
he was in a classroom.  
" Goku? " Bulma smirked. Vegeta's eyes widened, a bad premenition.  
" EEEEE! " Goku responded through the grin, now starting to shake with excitement.  
Vegeta gulped.  
" Would you like to watch-- "  
" YES! " Goku squealed, interupting.  
" --you didn't let me finish the question. " Bulma said flatly.  
" That's cuz I already know what you were going to ask me. " Goku grinned.  
" And that is... "  
" YES I'LL WATCH MY PARANOID LIL VEGGIE FOR YOU TONIGHT! " he said happily, " Veggie's  
so entertaining when he's like this. "  
" Ka--Kaka-chan...putting ME to sleep? " Vegeta stuttered, then saw a horrible image of  
Goku putting him to sleep by holding a mallet above the ouji's head & sending it flying downwards  
and smashing his..., " AHH! NO PLEASE DON'T! " he grabbed the sides of his head, trying to shake  
the image out of his mind, ::You baka, Kakarrot would never do something like that to you!:: the  
little voice in the back of his head scholded him, ::You have him wrapped around your little  
finger, remember? Besides, he ADORES you:: Vegeta sighed in relief, agreeing with the little voice,  
::Chi-Chi, on the other hand...:: he gulped.  
" So, what about that muffin? " Chi-Chi motioned to the 8ft tall blueberry muffin behind  
her, " Aren't you going to eat it? You were DYING for a giant muffin earlier. "  
Vegeta gulped, " Uhhh, you know what, how about if you give that to Kakarrot. I don't  
think I'm very hungry anymore. "  
" *gasp of joy* REALLY little buddy! " Goku's eyes widened.  
" Eh? Oh, yeah yeah, sure. It's all yours. " Vegeta said quickly, turning his head to  
the left. He turned back to Goku & shrieked to find him standing where the muffin had been. Only  
crumbs in the muffins place and blueberry filling all over Goku's face, " ...righhhht. "  
  
  
  
" OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! This is gonna be SOOOOOOooooOOOOooo much FUN! " Goku said  
excitedly as he went through Vegeta's closet for pajamas for the ouji.  
" Don't go overboard on this Kakarrot. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him, " Remember, the  
pain. I'm in PAIN. "  
" OOoh! Look at this one it's so CUTE! " Goku said as he held up one pair of night-clothes,  
not paying attention to what Vegeta was saying.  
" Errr... " Vegeta growled, then let out a wail, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
OH MY LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG!!!! "  
" Veh-GEE! " Goku gasped, zipping over to him, " Oh Veggie are you alright! " he said,  
worried, " Poor little buddy and his poor little leg. " he sniffled, rubbing the cast ever-so-slightly.  
Vegeta smirked victoriously.  
::Ahh, now this is how it SHOULD be:: the ouji thought to himself as Goku gently hugged the  
cast, apolizing to it for his most recent neglection, ::That's it Kakarrot, play right into my trap.  
I'd like to see that consience of yours escape this one:: he snickered in his head, then pretended to  
start wailing again, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! YOU MADE IT HURT MORE! "  
Goku's eyes widened, " I, I did?! "  
Vegeta nodded between crocodile tears, " Kaka-chan make the pain stop! PLEEEHEEHEEASE MAKE IT  
STOP! IT THROBS SO! " he bawled dramatically.  
" I'm sorry Veggie I'm sorry I'm sorry! " Goku sobbed back, then hugged him, " I don't wanna  
see you cry, it'll make ME cry! "  
::Interesting fact:: Vegeta throught to himself, then relaxed, enjoying the attention.  
" OHhhhh! Veggie Veggie Veggie... " Goku sniffled, then broke back into his trademark grin,  
" HEY! I know what'll make that little leg feel all better! " he giggled, then grabbed something from  
behind his back & held it up, " FOOTIE PAJAMAS! "  
Vegeta's face turned a pale green as he stared at the fluffy, bright pink, footie pajamas, " I  
thought I threw those out months ago. "  
" Come on Veggie put 'um on! " Goku laughed, then ripped off the ouji's training top & plopped  
the top to the pajamas on him, " There! Don't ya feel warm inside already? "  
" I think that's the vomit moving its way into my lungs. " Vegeta said sarcastically, staring  
down at the top. He glanced at the footie part of the pajamas & realized something, " HA! "  
" ? " Goku looked down at him inquizzitively, " Huh? "  
" You can't put those on me Kakarrot! The 'footie' won't fit over my cast! " Vegeta smirked,  
proud of himself.  
" Hmm... " Goku looked down at the cast, then back at the footies and ripped the footie that  
on the side where the cast was off, " There, perfect! "  
" Perfect he says... " Vegeta grumbled, trailing off.  
" Now stand up so I can put these on you. " Goku smiled.  
" ...Kakarrot. " Vegeta pointed to his cast, " If I could stand up I wouldn't need you to be  
here in the first place.  
" Well then, just scoot over here and I'll put them on you. "  
" No. "  
" Come on! Scoot! "  
" NO! "  
" I SAID SCOOT! "  
" AND I SAID NO! "  
  
  
" Awwwwwwwww, I love your pj's Veggie. They look so warm and comfortable. " Goku said as Vegeta  
sat there in his new pajamas.  
" I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! I AM _NOT_ WARM AND COMFORTABLE! " he snapped  
at him.  
" I meant the pajamas Veggie. " Goku raised an eyebrow.  
" Well then, if you love them so much why don't YOU wear them to bed. "  
" Aww Veggie, they're too little for me. Besides, you're already wearing them. And they  
compliment your eyes very nicely. " he grinned in his attempt to boost the prince's self-esteem.  
" I'll compliment your eyes--WITH MY _FIST_! " Vegeta snarled, then paused as the bigger  
saiyajin began to sniffle, " Oh, Kakarrot don't do that! " he begged, " Uhhh, you sit right here oh-kay  
? " he said, motioning Goku to the edge of the bed. Goku sat down, " I didn't mean that. I wouldn't say  
something that mean to my favorite servant/butler/maid/big buddy. "  
" You wouldn't? " Goku asked, wiping his eyes.  
" NO! Of course not. " Vegeta laughed nervously, then layed his head down on the pillow. He  
shivered, remembering what he had seen on TV several hours earlier, " Kuh--Kakarrot? "  
" Yes little Veggie? "  
" Duh--do me a favor and guard me till I wake up tommorow morning, alright? "  
" Guard you, from who? "  
" Chi-Chi. " Vegeta answered bluntly.  
" Umm, oh-kay little buddy. You take a nice little sleep now, K? " Goku smiled, patting Vegeta  
on the head as the prince closed his eyes, " I'll be sitting in the chair right across the room if you  
need me. " he said, then sat down & yawned, " Guh-night Veggie. "  
" ... "  
" Hmm, he must be asleep already. " Goku scratched his head in conclusion, " Oh well! Sweet  
dreams little buddy. "  
  
  
:::" Ohhh. " Vegeta yawned, then opened his eyes. He gasped in shock to see everything in the  
bedroom pitchblack except himself and his bed. He nervously looked around, then pulled the covers  
closer to his body. He reached for the little bell he had been givin earlier, only to find it ten times  
large than before. The ouji grabbed the bell & tried desprately to ring it. One single loud gong came  
from the bell.  
" KAKARROTTO! " he screamed out towards where the door should be, " THE LIGHTS ARE OUT! FIX  
THEM!... " he shouted, then waited for a response, " ...Kakarrot? "  
" ... "  
" KAKA-CHAN! " Vegeta shouted at the door, then growled, " OHHHHHHhhhhh, OH IT HURTS! " he  
faked a sob.  
" LIAR! " a voice came from above him.  
Vegeta froze, then glanced up to see Goku glaring down at him, levitating above the bed sitting  
indian-style; wearing his gi. He shook his head at the ouji.  
" You're a big fat liar Veggie. " he narrowed his eyes at Vegeta.  
" No--NO I'M NOT! IT REALLY _IS_ BROKEN! " Vegeta protested.  
" But it doesn't hurt you. Does it? "  
" ... "  
" You little meanie! You're using all of us to your advantage without taking any consideration  
about OUR needs. Making me dress up in those embrassing outfits, now that's just cruel! "  
" I... " Vegeta trailed off.  
" You outta be punished for what you did! " Goku shouted down at him.  
" _ME_ PUNISHED! WHY YOU! " Vegeta growled, a sudden surge of anger, " _YOU_ ARE THE ONE WHO  
IS IN DEBT TO _ME_! "  
" HA! Yeah right. " he smirked down at the ouji, then formed a ball of ki in his hand, " I  
think YOU need to be taught a lesson! " he said, then chucked the ki down at him.  
Vegeta's eyes widened in horror, " You wouldn't... " he gasped as the ki neared his head, " NO!  
KAKARROT STOP! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!!! " he screamed as the bright light from the ki engulfed him and all  
went black:::  
  
  
" AHHHHH!!! " Vegeta screamed as he sat up in bed in a cold sweat. His body still shivering from  
the experiance his mind had just set before him.  
" Veggie! Veggie are you oh-kay? "  
Vegeta turned to his right to see Goku in the butler's uniform; a worried look on the bigger  
saiyajin's face.  
" DEMOTED! " Vegeta growled, pointing at him.  
" Huh? " Goku looked at him inquizzitively.  
" Yuh-yuh-yuh YOU ARE DEMOTED! AS OF NOW! " Vegeta snarled, still shaking, tears running down his  
cheeks.  
" Demoted! But I didn't do anything! I don't deserve to be demoted! This is an outrage! " Goku  
exclaimed, " ...hey Veggie? "  
" WHAT! "  
" What's demoted? "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Demoted, is the opposite of PROmoted. "  
" ... " Goku sat there, processing what his little buddy had said for a moment, " AAUGH! " he  
yelped suddenly, in realization, " VEGGIE! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! IT'S 3:00 IN THE MORNING! AND I'VE  
BEEN WATCHING YOU VERY GOOD JUST LIKE I SAID I WOULD DO FOR YOU! AND NOW BECAUSE YOU HAD A BAD DREAM  
YOU'RE GONNA DEMOTE ME SO I HAVE TO WEAR THAT...THAT...maid... " he cringed, " COSTUME AGAIN! I'D RATHER  
WEAR THIS ITCHY GREY SUIT THAN THAT FRILLY LITTLE...maid COSTUME! " Goku scholded him.  
" I, I'm sorry. I take it back. " Vegeta hung his head, still shaking.  
" Aww! Veggie! " Goku said happily, then hugged the ouji, " You just had a nightmare didn't you? "  
he asked quietly.  
Vegeta nodded silently.  
" Don't worry Veggie. Nightmares can't hurt you. " Goku whispered, then smiled at him with bloodshot  
eyes, " They can make you wet your pants, but they can't do anymore than that. "  
" Thank you Kaka-chan. " Vegeta whispered back, " Oh! By the way, Kakarrot? "  
" Yeah Veggie? "  
" If I told you I was lying about being in pain just to get your attention and have you in my  
servitude, would you get mad and ki-blast me for using you? "  
" Mmm...yeah, probably. " Goku answered.  
" Good, that's all I wanted to know. " Vegeta smiled as his head fell back on the pillow, " Kakarrot  
you are demoted as of tommorow morning. " he glared up at the ceiling.  
" WAH!? " Goku gulped, " But Veggie, it IS tommorow morning. "  
Vegeta snickered, still staring upward, " I know. " he smirked.  
Goku frowned, " Rats. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
11:17 PM 1/19/2002  
END OF PART TWO  
Chuquita: And a very good job if I do say so myself. [pulls out the little science book from before]  
One of the people who reviewed part one, (I think it was "Mango Madness") Asked if Deniasmackaphobia  
(the chemical inbalance Veggie has) was based on a real disease. Surprisingly, it is. I found it in...  
[flips to the cover of the little science book] "The Merck Manual", 12th edition.  
Goku: [from the other room] AHHH! LET GO LET GO LET GOOOOOOHOOOHOOO!!!! (wailing)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) [calling out to where Goku is] I'LL BE RIGHT THERE SON-SAN! [turns back to  
audiance] Anyways, the real name for Veggie's "Deniasmackaphobia" disease is called "Hysterical Personality".  
Goku: AHHHHHHHHHH! I JUST LOST ALL FEELING TO MY LOWER BODY! I CAN'T MOVE MY FEET! CHU-SAMA!!!!  
Chuquita: (shouting) I SAID I'M COMING!! (to audiance) The word for word info on Deniasmackaphobia, or  
Hysterical, is the following, [reading outloud from the book] "This pattern is characterized by dramatic  
and attention-seeking behavior, excitability, emotional instability and over-reactivity, self-centeredness...  
...Though superficially self-assured, such people have major doubts as to their identity and goals. Their  
difficulty in expressing genuine feelings further prevents intimate relationships. Such relationships are  
affected by the individual's seemingly insatiable need for affection...behind their behavior lies a child-like  
wish for affection and protection." (lets out a sigh) *Whew* And that was the SHORT version too.  
Goku: CHUQUITA! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!  
Chuquita: [chucks the book to the ground, grabs the crowbar & runs out of the room] HERE I A--ACK!?  
Goku: [on his side on the ground, Veggie still squeezing him tightly] (weakly) Help...me...  
Chuquita: (bottom eyelid shakes) ...you're kidding me. [zips over to them] VEGGIE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE  
DOING!!!  
Vegeta: [glances over at Chu, then grins widely]  
Chuquita: ..uh..oh...  
Vegeta: (squeals) CHU-CHU'S BACK! [rushes towards her & tackles her to the ground]  
Chuquita: AHH! VEGGIE NO!  
Vegeta: (squeezes tighter)  
Goku: (cheers) I'M FREE! [stands up, then wobbles back & falls down] I'M IN PAIN!  
Vegeta: (worried) KAKAY! [pushes Chu to the ground]  
Chuquita: Uhh...(sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: Oh Kaka-chan are you alright? Can I get you anything?  
Goku: A...crutch...would be nice.  
Vegeta: (happily) ALRIGHT THEN! OFF I GO! [zips out of the Corner] [pokes his head in the doorway] I'll be  
right back my lil Kakay! [zips back]  
Goku: TAKE YOUR TIME...(sarcasm) please.  
Chuquita: Not like you to be sarcastic.  
Goku: (Bluntly) Chu, we're changing Veggie back.  
Chuquita: (gawks) WHAT?! If we did that we'd just be getting Veggie sick all over again.  
Goku: (w/depressed look on his face) I know...(begs) BUT THAT IS NOT _MY_ VEGGIE!  
Chuquita: Well I'm not extatically happy about the resulted Veggie, but I wouldn't wanna impair him all over  
again.  
Vegeta: [zips back into the room] (cheerfully) I'M BAAACK, how's my lil Kakay?  
Goku: (nervously) Uh--heh.  
Vegeta: I got your crutch! [hands the crutch to Goku, who wobbles too his feet] And guess what else I got for  
us my favorite big buddy 'o mine!  
Chuquita: [glances back & forth between them curiously]  
Vegeta: [pulls something out of the shopping bag] (giggles) Matching sweaters! Aren't they cute!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) ...  
Vegeta: And they're so soft too! Go on! Feel one! They're VERY cuddily! [holds out one of the sweaters to Goku, who turns  
to Chuquita & narrows his eyes at her]  
Chuquita: Heh-heh-heh... 


	3. The truth is out there; Veggie tattles!

12:17 AM 1/20/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Dora the Explorer"  
Dora: Say it with me, mud, bridge, active volcano!  
Audiance: Mud, bridge, active volcano!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: [sitting at the Corner desk] Hi, welcome to Part 3! [glances over at Goku and  
Vegeta, who are sitting beside her in the matching sweaters. Goku with a frustrated/depressed  
look on his face and Vegeta smiling contently, leaning his head against the bigger saiyajin's  
shoulder w/delight] (nervously) Heh-heh...  
Vegeta: (sighs dreamily) I'm so happy, here with my friend Chu-Chu and my big buddy Kaka-chan.  
(perks up) (to Chu) [pointing to Goku & himself] Don't we look cute in our matching sweaters!  
Goku: (grumbles)  
Chuquita: Yeah, uhh, you look, err, great.  
Vegeta: (giggles) Aww! Thanks!  
Goku: Hmmph!  
Vegeta: (glares up at him) HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!  
Goku: (eyes widen with excitement) Little buddy?  
Vegeta: (glares, then hugs him) (sweetly) Yes Kaka-chan?  
Goku: (sighs sadly) Nothing...  
Chuquita: (conserned) You, feeling oh-kay, Son-kun?  
Goku: (sniffles) No...  
Vegeta: What's the matter lil Kakay?  
Goku: (stares at Vegeta, then bursts into tears) I WANT MY OLD VEGGIE BAAAACK! (wails)  
Vegeta: (worried, to Chu) Kaka-chan doesn't like me anymore?!  
Chuquita: NO! I mean, YES, I mean, he does, he just isn't used to this you yet.  
Goku: (still wailing) THAT IS NOT MY VEGGIE! MY VEGGIE DOESN'T NEED TO BUY ME THINGS  
AND COME OUT LOUD AND TELL ME HE LOVES ME! MY VEGGIE LOVES ME WITHOUT HAVING TO SAY ANYTHING!  
*sniffles*, He's very deep that way. His little face turns bright red whenever his little  
mouth can't say the words.  
Chuquita: (angry) THEN WHY DID YOU WANT ME TO FIX THE STUPID CHEMICAL INBALANCE!  
Goku: (looking down at the ground) I guess I just wanted to hear him say it without me having  
to prod him or be in trouble or something like that...  
Vegeta: (confused) But I do love you Kaka-chan.  
Goku: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! [gets up and runs into the bathroom, sobbing]  
Vegeta: (worried) Kaka-chan? [to Chu] He's not taking this very well, is he?  
Chuquita: Nope...(speaks up) Veggie?  
Vegeta: ?...yeah?  
Chuquita: (solumnly) Veggie what do you wanna do?  
Vegeta: (staring upward) I just want Kakarrot to be happy. (small smiles at the ceiling)  
Chuquita: (quietly) (smiles at him) I understand. [gets up] Let's go, I'll hook your helmet up.  
Vegeta: (sweetly) Thank you Chuquita.  
Chuquita: (sighs) Yeah yeah, spare me the mush and let's get going.  
  
Summary: Goku accidently breaks Veggie's leg, causing it to end up in a cast.  
Being unable to train w/a broken leg, Veggie is forced to stay in bed until  
it heals. The doctor perscribes Bulma, Goku, & Chi-Chi to do everything they  
can to keep the prince comfortable while his leg gets better. But what  
happens when Veggie starts abusing his power over them? And what'll he do  
when he gets better and no longer gets any special treatment? How far will he  
go to pretend he's still in pain? Find out!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ech, DEE-SCUSTING! " Goku stared at the maid outfit he held folded up in his hands. He  
was downstairs in the dark, beneath Vegeta's room and still in his butler uniform, " Stupid  
demotion, stupid maid clothes, stupid Veggie. " he pouted, frustrated as he made his way back to  
the stairs, " I wish there was a way to get rid of this _dress_ " he cringed as he stared at the  
maid costume. Goku's head bolted up as he heard a whirring noise. He glanced to his right to see  
what looked like a copying machine. He walked over to it. His eyes widened when he realized what  
it was.  
" It's a paper shredder! " he gasped, looking at the machine, " I bet it could even  
shread clothes. " he said outloud, then in fright clasped one hand over his mouth, ::I didn't  
just say that! I didn't mean it!:: Goku thought nervously. He looked back & forth between the  
shredder and the maid uniform, " I couldn't. I just couldn't do that to Veggie,... " Goku  
trailed off, then shivered at the reflection he had seen in the mirror after he had put on the  
embarassing outfit earlier, " ...could I? "  
" Rrrrr, *click-click* Rrrrr. " the machine hummed.  
" Maybe...just a little bit... " Goku stared at the machine, intranced. He dropped the  
maid uniform into the machine, then slowly he reached for the on button, " He'll...never know...  
..righ-- "  
" KAKARROTTO!!! "  
" AHH! " Goku jumped in fear.  
" HELP! " the voice from upstairs shouted, more in pain this time.  
" Veggie! " Goku turned his head towards the stairs, then silently cursed himself for  
trying to shred the uniform Vegeta had given him.  
" AAAHHHAAAHAAAAAAA! KAKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! " Vegeta's voice screamed in pain as Goku  
ran up the stairs, the almost-shredded uniform hanging over his shoulder.  
" Veggie! Here I am Veggie it's alright! " he shouted as he ran inside, then  
sweatdropped.  
Vegeta was still on the bed, his bottom-half anyway. His torso was dangling above the  
ground and his fingers inches away from the TV remote, " Kakarrot...I...can't...reach it. "  
" Ehhhh... " Goku groaned, then walked over to the desktop where the remote sat & handed  
it to the prince, who smiled & sat back onto the bed, " Yes Master. " Goku said in total sarcasm.  
" What did you just call me? " Vegeta stared at him, wide-eyed and in shock.  
Goku sighed, " I said, "yes master". "  
" EEEEE! " the ouji squealed with delight, " Newest order, Kakarrot! " he smirked, " From  
now on you are to refer to me as your MASTER. "  
" WHAT?! " Goku gawked, " MY _MASTER_?! " he looked at Vegeta suspicously, " Little  
buddy, don't you think that's going a lil bit too far? "  
" OHHHHHhhhhhh, my poor leg, I can feel the pain spreading to my stomach! OHHHHHH!!! "  
Vegeta sobbed dramatically.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku gasped, worried. He bent down to the bed & looked at the cast,  
" Oh your poor tummy, does it hurt bad? "  
" WORSE! " Vegeta cried.  
" Oh Veggie, I'll, I'll get you some more pillows, yeah. You, you have to keep your  
tummy and your leg comfortable, that way they can heal better. " Goku patted the cast, then  
grabbed some nearby pillows and put one on either side of it. He put a third pillow ontop of the  
ouji's stomach.  
" Aww, Kakarrot. " Vegeta smiled, touched, " WHY THE HECK ARE YOU STILL IN THAT BUTLER  
UNIFORM! I DEMOTED YOU REMEMBER! "  
" I know Veggie... " Goku looked down at the ground, " But, you know, I can stay demoted  
and still wear the itchy suit instead. I'd rather be itchy than uncomfortable. "  
" _I'M_ THE ONE IN PAIN KAKARROT! NOT YOU! COMFORT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! ESPECIALLY  
CONSIDERING YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROKE MY LEG IN THE FIRST PLACE! " Vegeta yelled.  
" I _KNOW_, but Veggie-- "  
" Don't 'but Veggie' me, now get into costume! " Vegeta pointed to the door.  
" But I really don't wanna-- "  
" OHHHHHHHHHHH, THE PAIN! OHHHHHHHHHHH, THE SUFFERING! OHHHHHHHH, THE AG-O-NEEEE! "  
" I'm-going-I'm-going! "  
  
  
  
" GooOOOd-MORNING little Veggie! "  
Vegeta opened his eyes to see Goku standing infront of the bed with his demoted (maid)  
uniform on and a big doofy grin on his face. The ouji smiled.  
" Well, your attitude has improved. " Vegeta said, pleased as the bigger saiyajin set  
a tray of pancakes infront of him, " But--lose the grin. " Goku's face fell, " It makes you look  
like a moron. All you need to give me is just one tiny, cute, little smile. " the ouji showed him  
an example by smiling for a second. He quickly revereted back to his normal self, " Whenever you  
grin you look like the inside of that third-class Kako-germ infested head is even more empty than  
it actually IS!" he exclaimed, then bit into one of the pancakes.  
" HEY! This is good! Tell that onna of yours to make me some seconds! " Vegeta said with  
his mouth full.  
" I...don't think I could really do that. " Goku scratched his head nervously.  
" Why not? "  
  
2 hours earlier...  
:::" NO! NEVER NEVER NEVER! I REFUSE TO TAKE ANY MORE ORDERS FROM THAT SHORT LITTLE  
CRAP-FOR-BRAINS OUJI! " Chi-Chi screamed as she and Goku stood in Vegeta's room, the ouji was  
still fast asleep.  
" But Chi-chan, Veggie's hurt. He NEEDS us to take care of him! " Goku pleaded with her.  
" HA! I'LL KILL HIM FIRST! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then pulled out a giant cooking knife.  
" AHH! CHI-CHI NO! " Goku shrieked, grabbing her by the underarms in an attempt to stop  
her.  
" LET...GO! HE'S EVIL! HE'S USING US! HE MUST BE DESTORYED! " she screamed, then aimed  
the giant cooking knife at the bed & chucked it at Vegeta. Goku yelped, then quickly teleported  
over to the bed & caught the knife just inches away from the ouji's neck. He let out a sigh of  
relief, then smiled at the ouji, who let out a small sneeze.  
" Chi-Chi I'm NOT letting you hurt Veggie. Just like I would NEVER let Veggie hurt you! "  
Goku said, then zapped the cooking knife into oblivion.  
" Fine. Let him continue to exist. " Chi-Chi huffed, " But if he thinks he's getting any  
breakfast this morning then he can STARVE. "  
Goku looked at the ouji in pity, then turned to Chi-Chi, " Well, if you're not making  
Veggie any breakfast, do you think you make some pancakes..for me? "  
Her face softened, " Of course I'll make you some pancakes Goku. What kind would you  
like? "  
" Umm, blueberry? "  
" But you don't eat blueberries? " Chi-Chi said, confused.  
" Well, uhh, there's a first time for everything, right? ":::  
  
  
" I sacrificed my breakfast for you. " Goku sat in the chair next to Vegeta's bed &  
pouted.  
" Hmm? " Vegeta glanced over at him, his cheeks stuffed with pancakes. A trail of  
blueberry juices dripping down his chin.  
Goku chuckled, " Aww Veggie! "  
" Whaf? "  
" Nothin. " Goku responded, then took the empty plate, " I'll go take this downstairs &  
clean it. Be right back little buddy! " he said, then left the room.  
Vegeta glanced down to see a pair of gloves on the floor, " HEY KAKARROT! " he called  
out after him, grabbing the gloves & running to the door, " YOU FORGOT YOUR GLO-- " Vegeta looked  
down at his feet and shrieked in horror, " AHH!! " his whole body started shaking. He gulped,  
then stood in place & moved each foot up and down, then walked backward to the bed, then forward  
again, " AHH! " he screamed for the second time, " I'M...I'M...WEEEEEEEEEEELllllllllllLLLLLLLL!!!  
!!!!!!!!! " Vegeta wailed, falling to his knees.  
  
  
" I can't be all better! I just can't! " Vegeta said in panic, yanking the cast off and  
looking at his foot. He wiggled all the toes on that foot, all of which were now back in perfect  
working order. He moved his foot around and used his hand to put slight pressure on his leg, " I  
am. I'm better. My leg is completely healed! My foot can move again! The pain is gone! " tears  
rolled down his cheeks. He gasped suddenly, " And if the pain is gone, then, then, " he stuttered  
, " --then Kakarrot is no longer in my debt! He is no longer my servant! I'll never be able to  
hear him call me his Master ever again! " he wailed, " No more free food! No more back rubs! No  
more massages! No more sponge-baths! No more singing me to sleep at night or getting my remote  
control when I'm too short to reach it! NO MORE LITTLE SMILES! " he grabbed the sides of his  
head, " How will I survive without a loyal servant like THAT! "  
" 'MASTER', ARE YOU OH-KAY UP THERE?! " Goku's voice called from downstairs.  
Vegeta looked down at his cast on the floor, then at his healed leg, " I, I'M FINE!  
EVERYTHING'S FINE! " he called back, a slight pang of nervousness in his voice.  
" What am I gonna do! As soon as Kakarrot finds out I'm all better, he'll go home! "  
Vegeta said, worried as he paced back & forth, then got struck with a thought, " But what if he  
DOESN'T find out... " he glanced over at the cast, then grabbed it & put it back on, " Kakarrot,"  
he said as he hopped back into bed & covered himself with the sheets, " you're NEVER going home."  
  
  
" Oh little buddy, I'm back! " Goku said in a sing-song voice as he poked his head in  
the doorway.  
" Hi Kaka-chan. " Vegeta smiled nervously.  
" You know what Veggie? I heard the craziest thing just a couple minutes ago! "  
" Really? " Vegeta could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, " Did you? "  
" Yeah, it sounded like somebody was up here walking around, but your leg is broken so  
it couldn't of been you. Isn't that funny? " Goku grinned.  
" Yeah...funny... " Vegeta wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
" I bet it WAS him. " Chi-Chi said from behind Goku, " I bet he was never hurt in the  
first place. "  
" VEGGIE WAS TOO HURT! HE _IS_ HURT! AND I'M GONNA DO MY VERY BEST TO TAKE CARE OF HIM  
UNTIL HE'S BETTER! " Goku said proudly, then zipped over to Vegeta, " In't that right little  
buddy 'o mine who loves me very much and would NEVER lie to his big buddy cuz he's such a GOOD  
PERSON. "  
Vegeta hung his head in misery, " OHhhhhhh, the guilt! " he covered his face with his  
hands.  
Goku zipped back over to Chi-Chi, " See! "  
" All I see is you trust him too much. " Chi-Chi shook her head as she left the room,  
" You were better off when PICCOLO was your 'little buddy'. At least HE didn't obsess over  
wanting you to be his SERVANT. "  
" Course not! " Goku agreed, " Back then all Piccolo wanted to do was blast me to bits! "  
he chuckled. Vegeta sweatdropped, " Now Veggie, he's DIFFRENT! "  
" You can say that again. " Bulma chuckled as she passed by the room with a basket full  
of laundry.  
Vegeta glared at her as she walked out of view.  
" My newest and best little buddy I ever had! " Goku smiled at the ouji, who's consience  
was beginning to tug at him again, " I don't think I've ever had a little buddy who cared about  
my well-being as much as Veggie! Yamcha had wanted to steal my stuff, Kuririn had wanted to get  
me out of the picture, Piccolo had wanted to blow me up and take over the world--but NOT MY  
LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku hugged him, " My little buddy Veggie loves me so much! He's so afraid to  
tell me how much he loves me cuz of his silly confused little pride-soaked veggie-brain! Veggie  
would NEVER EVER use me for his own benefit! Just like I'd never use him, because buddies are  
50/50 equal and Veggie isn't so low as to USE me. Now if he did, well I'd just-- "  
" --hate me? " Vegeta choked out, still being hugged.  
" heh-heh, yeah! " Goku giggled back.  
Vegeta's face turned a pale green, " Ohhhhh.... "  
" So! " Goku said, changing the subject, " Is there anything you'd like me to do for you  
my poor broken-legged little buddy? "  
The ouji sighed, " Yes. Kakarrot, will you sit down for a moment? There's something I'd  
like to tell you. "  
" Oh-kay my impaired little buddy! " Goku said, sitting down.  
" Kakarrot, about my leg-- "  
" --does it hurt that bad? I could get you some more pillows to-- "  
" NO! No, it's, it's not about the pillows... " Vegeta stammered, " Kakarrot, what I mean  
to say is my leg has he--he- I mean, it's gotten better and it is--no longer--bro-- "  
" Cocoa? " Goku grinned at him, holding a cup of hot-chocolate out towards the ouji.  
" I--thank you. " Vegeta took the cup from him, " YOU SEE! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT  
! I WASN'T EVEN GOING TO TELL YOU UNTIL YOU LAYED ALL THAT GUILT ON ME! "  
" Huh? " Goku cocked his head, confused.  
" Kakarrot--my leg is healed! It's all better, it's all better! " the ouji sobbed.  
" ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Silly Veggie! " Goku laughed, " You really had me going for a second  
there. You're leg can't possibly be fixed yet. Besides, just this morning you were complaining  
about how much it hurt you. "  
::Oh NO! I forgot all about those stupid dramatized lies!:: Vegeta gulped, ::He'll hate  
me even more if he found out I was lying to him besides!::  
" Yes, yes I was, wasn't I? " Vegeta said nervously, " Kakarrot? What if I were to tell  
you the pains in my stomach this morning were a lie? "  
" Aww Veggie, you would NEVER lie to me, " Goku giggled, then stopped, " Would you? "  
" Maybe... " Vegeta trailed off.  
" --of course not! " Goku grinned, interupting him, " I'll go get you some marshmellows  
for your cocoa! " he skipped out of the room, then stuck his head in the doorway, " Be right  
back! "  
Vegeta sat there for a moment, then lept out of bed, knocking the cocoa onto the floor,  
" KAKARROTTO! COME BACK! I WAS LYING! KAKARROT!!! " he wailed, kicking off his cast and running  
down the stairs after Goku, " KAKARRO--tto. " he froze. Goku was standing in front of him,  
staring at the cast-less ouji in shock along with Bulma and Chi-Chi, who were both standing in  
the doorway to the kitchen.  
" Veggie... " Goku managed to say.  
" HA! I knew he was lying all the time! " Chi-Chi said, " At least we can finally go  
home! "  
" Veggie LIED to me... " Goku sniffled, his eyes welling up with tears and his bottom lip  
beginning to wobble.  
" NO! I didn't! My leg WAS broken--up until this morning. I didn't even know until I got  
up to get your stupid gloves off the floor! " Vegeta protested, temporarily delaying the bigger  
saiyajin from bursting into tears.  
" What about you leg pains? " Goku asked in a small voice.  
" THOSE were lies. " Vegeta hung his head.  
" A-HA! YOU HEARD IT RIGHT OUT OF HIS MOUTH! " Chi-Chi shouted victoriously, " LIAR! "  
" But WHY little Veggie! WHY! " Goku sobbed.  
Vegeta cringed, " I didn't want to go as far as I did with it, but you were SUCH A GOOD  
SERVANT! I haven't had servants since I was back on Bejito-sei! And you were so nice to me and  
didn't question ANY order I gave you! Anything I wanted--BAM--you did it! You even wore that  
embarassing maid uniform for me! "  
" BUT YOU STILL LIED TO ME!! " Goku wailed, " YOU LIED TO ME _AND_ YOU USED ME FOR  
SELFISH REASONS! " he cried, then ran past the ouji towards the kitchen, still bawling.  
" NO! WAIT! PLEASE WAIT! " Vegeta shouted as he tackled Goku by the legs, sending them  
both smashing into the floor, " PLEASE KAKARROT! "  
" I'm not speaking to you. " Goku huffed, turning his head away.  
" BUT I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! " Vegeta begged, " MY CONSIENCE CAN'T _DEAL_ WITH IT ANYMORE!  
I'M SORRRRRRY! I'LL DO _ANYTHING_ TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!!! "  
" Hmmph! " Goku pushed him away, then tried to get up only to cry out in pain and fall to  
the ground. Goku glanced down at his legs, both which were now twisted funny as a result of  
Vegeta's grip on them, " I don't think they're supposed to turn that way... " he murmured  
frightfully.  
" AHH! KAKARROT! YOUR LEGS! " Vegeta gasped, " I... " his eyes widened in a horrific  
realization, " ...broke them. "  
A wide smile engulfed Goku's face, " Veh-geeee? " he said in a teasing manner.   
Vegeta backed up, waving his hands in the air in nervous protest, " NO, no no no no no  
no no... "  
  
  
" Awwww, Veggie-chan, you're so sweet! " Goku said happily as he sat on the couch in the  
living room, both of his legs in casts. Chi-Chi sitting next to him sipping some iced-tea through  
a straw, a smirk on her face.  
" Shut up. " Vegeta said flatly as handed a tray of cupcakes to Bulma, who was sitting  
on the other side of Goku, also relaxing infront of the TV.  
" But you DID say you'd do ANYTHING to make it up to me. " Goku stared at him with wide  
innocent eyes, then beamed, " And this is the perfect way to do it! " he took another bite of his  
cookie.  
" Doesn't he make a WONDERFUL servant, Goku? " Chi-Chi snickered.  
" And what a LOVELY outfit too. " Bulma laughed along with her as he pointed to Vegeta,  
who was now wearing a french-maid costume his own size.  
" I'm just glad I'm not wearing one anymore! " Goku giggled, tugging at his orange gi.  
" ERRRRRRRRR... " Vegeta growled angrily.  
" Veh-GEE! " Goku shook his finger in the air.  
" What? " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him.  
" You're my servant remember? " Goku said, grinning, " Servants don't walk around with  
big snarls on their faces, they smile! You know, "those cute little smiles you make when you're  
content!" "  
" Ohhhh, " Vegeta groaned, then made a small smile at him, " How's...that? "  
" PERFECT! " Goku clasped his hands together, " I LOVE YOU VEGGIE! "  
" Yeah whatever... " Vegeta grumbled.  
" A-HEM! " Goku narrowed his eyes at the prince.  
Vegeta sighed, " Yes, MASTER. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
9:32 PM 1/21/02  
THE END  
Chuquita: (grins) Ahh, Veggie. He always gets it in the end...  
Vegeta: (grumbles) I hate you.  
Chuquita: (smirks) Oh, look who's back from the machine, how do you feel Vedge?  
Vegeta: I hate everything! I hate being short! I hate being second-best! I hate being called  
cute!  
Chuquita: (curious) What happened to your sweater?  
Vegeta: I hate that too! (grins) I blasted the stupid thing into oblivion! I feel so free of  
those petty BAKAYARO emotions!  
Chuquita: Glad to have ya back Veggie.  
Vegeta: (smiles) Glad to be back. By the way, where's Kakarrot, who I especially DESPISE AND  
LOATHE but for unknown reasons haven't bothered to just go over to his house one day and blow  
him to smithereens.  
Chuquita: [points to the boys bathroom door] He's still in the bathroom crying.  
Vegeta: Stupid bakarrot! [kicks the door open] KAKARROT! COME OUT HERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! I'M  
CO-HOSTING THIS BAKA THING MYSELF!  
Goku: (w/tear-filled eyes) (shocked) Veggie?  
Vegeta: (angry) YES, "veggie", NOW ARE YOU COMING OUT HERE OR _NOT_!  
Goku: (stands up & zips over to him) (w/big sparkily eyes) Little Veggie? Is it REALLY you?  
Vegeta: (face turns bright red) Of...course it's...me...  
Goku: (big sparkily eyes) OH LITTLE VEGGIE! [reaches out to hug him]  
Vegeta: ACK! [backs up]  
Goku: Come 'ere and give your big buddy a big hug! (sniffles happily)  
Vegeta: (glaring at him) Don't you dare...  
Goku: [tackles him, sending them both flying out of the bathroom and into the Corner room]  
[cuddles him tighter] (happily) OH-VEGGIE-VEGGIE-VEGGIE! _MY_ LITTLE VEGGIE! I MISSED YOU SO!  
Vegeta: (face glows redder) Ra--really?  
Goku: Mmm!  
Vegeta: (in awe) Wow... (snarls) NOW GET THE HECK OFFA ME! [tries to push Goku off of him] WHAT  
DO I LOOK LIKE! A STUFFED ANIMAL!  
Goku: (giggles, latching on tighter)  
Chuquita: (raises an eyebrow) So, I guess it's safe to say everything's back to normal.  
Goku: (nods at her, a big grin on his face) Mmm-hmm!  
Vegeta: Help...Kako-germs...all over my body...disease is spreading...  
Chuquita: Aww let it spread Vedge, it's not gonna kill you.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yeah, that's what you think.  
Chuquita: Tune in next time for 1 of these possible stories:  
1) Goku, Veggie, Mirai, & Bura's camping trip.  
2) Goku grows a mustache (which he becomes super-proud (even slightly egotistic) of) and  
everyone tries to convince him to get rid of it.  
3) Veggie gets Goku mad and Goku makes a psudo-Veggie to take the ouji's place as his  
'little-buddy'. Psudo-Veggie becomes the little buddy Goku wants the real Veggie to be and out  
of jealousy Veggie decides to find a way to get rid of psudo-Veggie for good.  
Goku: (grins) Ahh, an impressive lineup.  
Vegeta: Why do you keep refering to me as "Veggie" in the summaries?  
Goku: (pinches Veggie's cheek) Cuz you're so darn CUTE!  
Vegeta: (face turns red again) ... (growls suddenly)  
Chuquita: Also, in the next "Corner", we're having a special guest join us!  
Goku: It's Bura!  
Vegeta: (squeals) Little B-chan's gonna be with us next time! (clasps his hands together) FINALLY  
! Someone who's on MY SIDE! (to Chu) You know she's going to be 8 years old next week? (giggles)  
I do love her so!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Yah...we know.  
Goku: (waves to audiance) Cya next time everybody!  
Chuquita: Chao! Hasta luega!  
Goku: Bye-byes!  
[Chu & Veggie sweatdrop] 


End file.
